The End
by jazzybizzle
Summary: My take on how Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows should've ended, and how Harry should've killed Voldemort. Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Neville/Ginny


**The End: This is my take on how Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows should've ended. Before the Epilogue, and how Harry should've killed Voldemort. Pairings are Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Neville/Ginny. By the way, Bellatrix didn't die yet.**

* * *

><p>"PROTEGO!" Harry belowed.<p>

Everyone turned around towards the mysterious voice. Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak. There was a loud chorus of "HE'S ALIVE!". Voldemort froze where he stood. Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange stood at his flanks; Bellatrix had her arm contricted around Hermione's shoulders, her knife inches away from her throat. Hermione was gripping Bellatrix's arm in weakness, her eyes met Harry's briefly, and the smallest hint of hope met her eyes. Everybody in the Great Hall stood still behind the Protection Charm.

Ron and Neville slowly stepped out of the shadows, a few feet ahead of Harry, but they stood out of the way of Harry and Voldemort. Like the rest of the D.A., they were dressed in black, looking fierce in the face.

"Potter..." Voldemort snarled.

"You can't get rid of me, Tom," Said Harry. "All these years, you have tried to kill me-_tried._ Yet till this day, you kept on hesitating, and I was waiting. Then you finally killed me. But I still stand before you."

"_Impossible!"_

"_You've_ destroyed the last Horcrux-"Harry pointed to himself. "You're powerless now." He reached behind himself, and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor.

Voldemort looked at the sword and smiled evilly, laughing at what he thought was Harry's stupidity, drawing his wand. "And what do you think you're going to do to me with that worthless piece of metal?"

Harry twirled the sword by the handle artfully before he stopped abruptly. "I'm gonna cut your goddamn head off. See if that works."

Just as Voldemort opened his mouth to perform the killing curse, Harry ran forward; Ron and Neville bent down and gave Harry a boost up. Harry flew 5 yards in the air. He flipped forward, landing on his feet behind Voldemort, and plunged the sword through Voldemort's chest. Voldemort let out an earpiercing yell as Bellatrix threw Hermione aside. The Death Eaters fled by air.

Everything was undone, everyone that Voldemort killed would soon be walking upright and alive again. As if Voldemort had never existed.

Voldemort was dead, but there was one thing that Harry was concerned about. Everybody yelled in victory, hugging-like Neville and Ginny, and some kissing-like Ron and Luna, but Harry was already crawling towards Hermione. He took her bloody and scratchy hands in his.

They both had a silent conversation. Hermione caressed his face and their lips met gently.

It was only a matter of time, before everyone in Hogwarts could embrace some part of their hero, Harry fainted.

* * *

><p>"Harry," Came a distant female voice. Harry didn't recognize the voice at first. "Wake up, honey."<p>

Harry's closed eyelids shut tighter, then he opened them. His sight was blurry at first, even though he still had on his glasses. The first thing he had noticed was that he was laying in a bed in the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione?" He croaked at first. Then he sat up, blinking in disbelief. The woman sitting on one side of Harry's legs was certainly not Hermione. She had long red hair, a beautiful face with the same green eyes...

And then his eyes fell on the man sitting on the other side of his legs. He had dark, untidy hair, brown eyes, and round rimmed glasses just like his own. Harry's throat almost went dryy.

"Mum?" He said finally. "Dad?"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiled at their son, nodding. Harry leaned forward and hugged them tightly, inhaling. They were real; they were alive this time. They smelled wonderful too.

"You've been so brave all these years..." Said Mrs. Potter, pulling away to look at him.

"We are...so proud of you," Said Mr. Potter.

"I thought Dumbledore said that no spell could bring back the dead," Harry wondered to himself outloud. "And I didn't use the Ressurection Stone..."

"Love can be very powerful, Harry," Said Mr. Potter. "It can do wonderful things. Always remember that."

Harry nodded.

"So how long have you two...?"

"A few hours. We met all the Weasleys. They're wonderful-"

Just then, the double doors flew open. The three Potters looked around to see Hermione standing there, looking breathless and like she was about to start crying. She still wore her dark peacoat, black pants, and dark shoes from the previous night, but she now wore a sea green button down shirt, and her fingers were patched up in white bandages.

"Harry-" She started. But Harry had already got up out of his bed, slightly dizzy from the abruptness, and he walked towards her as quickly as he could, and he embraced her with all he had. Their lips met softly and they embraced again.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who haven't met Hermione yet, slowly walked over to Harry and Hermione. Harry heard them approached, and stepped to the side, realeasing all of Hermione but her waist. Hermione knew that they were alive, but it still made her nervous to introduce herself to them for the first time.

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger," She said. "And I am in love with your son."

**The End**

**Review!**


End file.
